Nunca te Vayas sin decir Te Quiero
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Remus debe aprender a vivir sin él... ALERTA DE SPOILERS Y YAOI


_Nota Introductoria: Si no han leído el libro 5, NO LEAN ESTE FIC, alerta de Spoilers, pero si ya saben quien se muere en este libro, entonces adelante, ya que la trama es básicamente de eso. También alerta de Yaoi Remus/Sirirus... por favor, si no les gustan estas cosas, o no han leído el libro y no quieren que les arruine la sorpresa, NO LO LEAN._

"Nunca te vayas sin decir Te Quiero" 

**fukai fukai mori no oku ni    **

**ima mo kitto**

**okizari ni shita kokoro    **

**kakushite'ru yo**

Cuantas cosas le recordaban los buenos tiempos... Daría lo que fuera por regresar al pasado y quedarse ahí para siempre. En esa época donde fue feliz... donde tuvo amigos verdaderos... donde estaba con él.

Era increíble... se ha ido. Y no en sus clásicas _desaparecidas_ donde después se entero que estaba en Azkaban... esta vez es para siempre. _Para siempre_... esas palabras le destrozaban el corazón. Tuvo que ser fuerte por Harry. Era suficiente con haber perdido a su padrino, no lo necesitaba a él desmoronándose, por mas que quisiera gritar y llorar... eso no lo iba a regresar. Y duele... duele mucho. Mas que cuando sufría en sus tiempos de estudiante... mas que cuando supo que estaba en Azkaban... era como si alguien le hubiera quitado su corazón, y no pudiera sentir nada mas que un vacío enorme. Un dolor que era indescriptible. Saber que no volvería mas.... no podía aceptarlo. Jamás había imaginado su vida sin él... y ahora no tenía otra opción... como si fuera tan fácil vivir con esa carga.

Todavía recordaba el primer día que lo vio. Sintió algo especial. Como si lo conociera de años.

**sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku   **

**tsukarehateta**

**hitobito wa eien no    **

**yami ni kieru**

_****_

_- ¡Hey! Aquí hay un compartimiento vacío - grita un chico de cabello negro-azulado y ojos oscuros, llamando su atención._

_- No esta vacío, hay otro chico aquí - se acerca otro muchacho con gafas y ojos azules._

_- A él no le importara - el de cabello azul fija sus ojos en él, haciendo que por alguna razón se ruborice levemente - ¿O si?_

_Quería decir algo. Que SI le importaba, y que quería viajar solo. Él sabía que no DEBIA hacer amigos en Hogwarts... por su propio bien, pero solo tartamudeo. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que se saliera? Ese chico era especial._

_- N... N.... - es todo lo que puede contestar. Se reclamaba por dentro. No podía ni articular un simple '**no**'._

_- Bueno, tu puedes hacer ese ruido gracioso todo el viaje, si quieres - suspira el chico de cabello azulado - mientras nosotros nos acomodamos... entra, James._

_El chico de gafas entra, y ambos se sientan frente a él._

_- Soy Sirius Black - saluda el de cabello azulado - y él es James Potter, ¿Y tu?_

_Después de un silencio incomodo, decide ver a través de la ventana, ignorando a los chicos. Sirius... Sirius Black... si que lo había impactado._

_- Bien, no contestes - se encoge de hombros Sirius - vaya con los modales de la gente. James, ¿Qué puesto te gustaría en el equipo de Quidditch?_

_- Buscador... tengo vista de Águila - se jacta James._

_- Pues claro, tienes dos ojos extra que los demás - se burla Sirius, señalando las gafas de James._

_Ambos ríen, y siguen platicando, mientras él los ve de reojo. Como quisiera ser ese chico de gafas, y poder reír con Sirius... poder ser su amigo. _

_Pero eso era imposible, todos corrían peligro estando cerca de él, su destino era estar solo, y no lo iba a cambiar nada. _

_No lo entendía. ¿Qué había de especial en Sirius? Lo que fuera, lo cautivo. Bah, basta de tonterías, solo era una primera impresión, además ya no lo vería en Hogwarts. Quizás quedarían en diferentes casas. Lo mejor era irse. Si presencia lo perturbaba mucho._

_Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Sirius y James._

_- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunta James extrañado._

_- No, de seguro se paro para estirarse - sonríe Sirius, sarcástico._

_Él frunce el entrecejo, pero no puede evitar el sonreír._

_- Remus Lupin - dice antes de salir._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Me llamo Remus Lupin._

_- Entonces nos veremos después, Remus Lupin - sonríe Sirius._

_Remus sale sin contestar, pero con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ojala y si... ojala y si viera a Sirius de nuevo._

_****_

**Chisai mama nara kitto    **

**ima demo mieta ka na**

Suspiro. Esos si que eran los buenos tiempos. Jamás pensó que se haría amigo de Sirius.... a pesar de la primera impresión, y a pesar de desearlo.

Su primera sorpresa vino con el hecho de que quedaran en la misma casa. ¿Cosa del destino? Suficientes tonterías con eso. Todo lo que le pasaba, en voz de sus padres, era cosa del destino. Destino o no, eso era imposible. El no debía hacer amistades, seguía repitiéndoselo a él mismo lo mismo una y otra vez, en un intento fallido de convencerse de eso.

Siguió guardando las cosas en el baúl, esbozando una sonrisa. Siempre había recogido su desastre... y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Había querido reprimir los recuerdos para no entristecerse... pero era lo único que le quedaba de Sirius... los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos.

**Boku-tachi wa    **

**ikiru hodo ni**

**nakushite'ku    **

**sukoshi zutsu**

**itsuwari ya    **

**uso wo matoi**

**tachisukumu    **

**koe mo naku**

_****_

_- Vaya, me toco contigo, Lupin... esta si que será una clase interesante._

_Remus observa fijamente a Sirius, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso, mientras Sirius se sienta a su lado._

_- Comencemos, para terminar rápido - es todo lo que dice Remus, tratando de evitar la profunda mirada de Sirius._

_Ambos comienzan a preparar materiales en total silencio._

_- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? - pregunta Sirius, pelando unas plantas._

_Remus deja caer el cuchillo con el que cortaba otros ingredientes, observando a Sirius con duda._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que si quieres ser mi amigo... - repite Sirius como si nada._

_El corazón de Remus de nuevo comienza a latir con fuerza, y trata de controlarse, por mas difícil que esto sea._

_- No - contesta Remus, reponiéndose._

_- ¿Por qué no? - sigue con el interrogatorio Sirius._

_- Porque no quiero - Remus comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y eso que él se jactaba de ser la tranquilidad ambulante._

_- ¿Y por qué no quieres? -  Sirius parece muy divertido con todo esto._

_- Déjame en paz - Remus comienza a cortar con mucha fuerza los ingredientes, estropeándolos._

_- Ahora tendrás que cortarlos de nuevo - señala Sirius - a ver, te voy a ayudar._

_Sirius toma la mitad de los ingredientes de Remus, y comienza a cortarlos._

_- Y no me respondiste, ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amigo? - Sirius sonríe ampliamente._

_Remus suspira._

_- ¿Y por que quieres ser mi amigo? - pregunta ahora Remus, tratando de conservar la calma._

_- Esa es buena pregunta - Sirius parece pensativo - a ver, somos solo 4 varones en primero... toma en cuenta que Pettigrew se la pasa hablando con sus alucinaciones toda la noche... James anda en las nubes por Liliana Evans... esa pelirroja si que lo conquisto, aunque ella no le hace mucho caso. Por reducción, solo quedas tu._

_Remus frunce el entrecejo._

_- ¿Entonces soy la ultima opción?_

_Sirius niega con la cabeza._

_- Eres la UNICA opción... además te ves muy centrado... necesito a alguien que me de mis bajones... si confío en que James lo haga, me expulsaran de Hogwarts antes de pasar al segundo año._

_- ¿Y por que yo?_

_- Ya te lo dije... además.. mi propósito es hacer muchos amigos en Hogwarts... amigos como yo, que crean que el hecho de ser alguien diferente no es impedimento para ser quien eres.... la esencia es lo que cuenta, ¿No crees?_

_Remus se pone nervioso. ¿Sirius sabia? ¿¿Sirius sabia que era un Licántropo?? No... era imposible, Dumbledore y él habían sido muy cuidadosos... ¿Y por qué le decía eso?_

_- Lupin... ¡Hey, Lupin!_

_Remus ve que Sirius lo esta sacudiendo de un brazo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- La clase se termino... espero que me hayas puesto atención... piensa en lo que te dije, ¿Eh?..._

_James se acerca a Sirius, golpeándolo en un brazo, y ambos salen del aula riendo, siendo observados por Remus, el cual sigue un poco impactado por lo que le dijo Sirius... **la esencia es lo que cuenta**._

_****_

**Aoi aoi sora no iro mo **

**kidzukanai mama**

**sugite yuku mainichi ga    **

**kawatte yuku**__

Después supo que todo era por la familia de la que provenía Sirius, y de la cual siempre renegaba.... pero desde ahí algo cambio. Ahora necesitaba estar cerca de Sirius... era la fuerza que lo ayudaba a salir adelante... a hacer su vida mas feliz... donde sonreía diario, sin importar que fuera luna llena. 

Aun así, por mas que lo quisiera, no podía decirle su mas grande secreto... el secreto que lo aislaba y lo hacia diferente a los demás. 

Pero Sirius era curioso. Le extrañaba que desapareciera de las habitaciones algunas noches, y que al otro día regresara a clases sin cambiarse en las habitaciones... ¿A donde iba? ¿Qué hacia? Eso tenía que averiguarlo... y lo hizo.

Acompañado de James y la recién adquisición del grupo, Petter Pettigrew, siguieron a Remus. Lo primero que notaron era que se día había luna llena. Pero fue hasta que lo vieron en la casa de los gritos, que sus sospechas de confirmaron: Remus Lupin, su gran amigo, era un licántropo.

Pensó que eso los alejaría de él, pero al contrario... Sirius y sus maravillosas ideas... siempre ayudándolo con lo que fuera. Siempre estaba ahí para él.

**Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe    **

**ima wo ikite**

**sabitsuita    **

**kokoro mata ugokidasu yo**

_****_

_- Si ya lo saben, les pido que guarden el secreto, el profesor Dumbledore ha sacrificado muchas cosas para que me acepten en Hogwarts, como para que..._

_- Cállate, Remus - dice Sirius, con el entrecejo fruncido._

_Remus observa con cierta aprehensión a Sirius. A pesar de que no le dijo lo ultimo con molestia, le extraño que le hablara así._

_-Debiste decírnoslo - regaña James - somos tus amigos, hubiéramos podido ayudarte._

_- ¿A que? Nadie puede ayudarme._

_- ¿Qué no me oyeron? - Sirius habla con calma - les dije que se callaran._

_- No, dijiste que Remus se callara - señala James._

_- Bien - Sirius parece fastidiado - James, cállate, Petter, cállate._

_Todos guardan silencio, mientras Sirius parece meditar las cosas._

_- Creo que tengo una solución - dice Sirius, observando a todos con detenimiento._

_James levanta su mano._

_- ¿Si? - concede la palabra Sirius, con una sonrisa._

_- Me preguntaba que demonios te pasa, Sirius._

_- A eso voy... todos queremos ayudar a Remus, ¿no?_

_James y Petter asiente._

_- No pueden ayudarme, ENTIENDANLO - pide Remus en voz baja._

_- Remus, para mi nada es imposible - se jacta Sirius - y tengo el plan perfecto.._

_- ¿Y cual es? - Petter parece ansioso._

_- Muy simple.... hacernos animagos._

_Remus y James intercambian miradas asustadas, mientras Petter luce confundido._

_- ¿Ani... que? - pregunta Petter._

_- Animagos, Petter, animagos... McGonagall tenia razón, debes poner mas atención en su clase._

_- Sirius, ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? - James chasquea la lengua - no, esa es una respuesta obvia... déjame pensarlo de nuevo... Sirius... ¿¿En que estas pensando?? ¿¿Animagos?? ¿¿Sabes lo que nos costara obtener los permisos?? McGonagall duro años en lista de espera._

_- ¿Quien dice que vamos a pedir permiso? - Sirius se encoge de hombros._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Animagos no registrados? _

_- Exacto._

_Todos quedan en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Remus se atreve a hablar._

_- Aprecio que intenten hacer esto por mi, pero no es necesario, chicos... correrán mas riesgo si se hacen animagos._

_- Remus, tu no tienes opinión en esto - Sirius lo observa con el entrecejo fruncido._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Debiste decirnos lo que te pasaba, no lo hiciste, pero somos tus amigos, y no te vamos a dejar solo... vamos a hacernos animagos, quieras o no, ¿Quien esta conmigo?_

_- Yo - James se levanta con entusiasmo - me haré un ciervo y embestiré a Snape cada que lo tenga enfrente... jajajaa.... el idiota ni lo vera venir...._

_- ¬.¬.... James, no vamos a andar presumiendo que somos animagos._

_- Si, ya sé... pero apuesto a que eso impresionaría a Evans._

_- Ya déjalo por la paz, ¿Quieres? No estamos hablando de tus frustraciones amorosas._

_- Chicos, no deben hacerlo - Remus seguía debatiendo._

_- Remus, ya te dije que lo haremos, no necesitamos tu bendición, ¿Tu que dices, Petter?_

_- Bueno... si, esta bien... para algo me va a servir._

_- James, tu y yo iremos a la biblioteca por los libros que necesitaremos..._

_- Yo digo que... - Remus trata de disuadirlos._

_- ¿Con la capa invisible? Recuerda que esta en la sección prohibida..._

_- Es que no pueden...._

_- Aja, y si tenemos dudas, le preguntare a McGonagall..._

_- ¡Esta prohibido, y además...!_

_- Claro, como eres su favorito ¬¬... mejor le preguntare yo._

_- En ese caso, vamos, no hay que perder tiempo._

_Sirius y James salen de la habitación, seguidos de Petter, dejando a Remus con sus advertencias._

_****_

**Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba **

**mo ichido toberu darou**

Y muy a su pesar... lograron ser animagos. James un ciervo, Sirius un perro enorme.... y Petter una rata. Fue el que mas batallo para lograrlo, y por eso eligió un animal pequeño. Pero así sus transformaciones en luna llena se hacían mas tranquilas y placenteras... eran amigos inseparables.

**Boku-tachi wa    **

**samayoi nagara**

**ikite yuku    **

**doko made mo**

**shinjite'ru    **

**hikari motome**

**arukidasu    **

**kimi to ima**

_****_

_- ¡Y voy a vivir con James! ¿No es fabuloso?_

_Remus observaba a Sirius con un poco de tristeza._

_- Sirius, apenas tienes 16 años... ¿De que vas a vivir?_

_- El papá de James me va a apoyar.... y después le pagare, trabajare muy duro para lograrlo. _

_Remus no parece convencido._

_- Vamos, Remus... sabes que soy muy miserable en mi casa... odio a mi familia, y odio vivir ahí.... ¿No merezco intentarlo?_

_- Si, lo mereces._

_- ¿Pero...?_

_Remus suspira. No quería decirle lo que en verdad pensaba. Estaba furioso... ¿Por qué había acudido a James, y no a él?... si, sabia que él no podía apoyarlo, pero al menos lo hubiera intentado._

_Ahora viviría con James, y estarían mas unidos... y eso lo enfurecía. ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso de James? Se regaño a si mismo. No era el dueño de Sirius, como para decirle con quien vivir y con quien no... pero estaría con James... se unirían mas, y a él lo harían a un lado. Volvería a estar solo... Ya sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_- Remus, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Sirius se sienta frente a él en la cama, haciendo que se ruborice levemente. Sirius siempre tenia ese efecto en él. Se le acercaba mucho, y hacia que su corazón se disparara, y que sintiera su cara arder en vergüenza. _

_- Nada.... es bueno que te vayas con James, los buenos amigos deben estar siempre juntos - Remus trata de usar un tono tranquilo, pero no puede evitar un dejo de furia en sus palabras._

_- ¿Que se supone que quieres decir con eso? - Sirius comienza a molestarse._

_- Nada... _

_Remus se reclamaba. ¿Celoso de James? No quería admitirlo... pero ya no sentía por Sirius una simple amistad.... el sentimiento se había hecho mucho mas profundo... era imposible, él lo sabia... pero ahora se acercaría a James, y el iba a sobrar. Tarde o temprano terminarían por alejarse, y eso le dolía mucho._

_Remus siente unas cálidas manos que lo toman del rostro. Sirius lo acerca a él, cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan frágil, que con una pequeña fuerza lo rompería. Remus siente que todo a su alrededor desaparece, y solo están ahí él y Sirius.... como quisiera quedarse así para siempre._

_- No me vas a perder, Lunático, te lo prometo._

_Remus siente que su cara se pone totalmente roja. Podía salir vapor de él. ¿Acaso era tan transparente ante los ojos de Sirius, que sabia perfectamente lo que le preocupaba?_

_- ¿Como sabes? - es todo lo que puede articular Remus - ustedes estrecharan lazos, y yo me quedare solo._

_- Jamás estarás solo... eres mi mejor amigo... eres mi confidente, y eres lo mas especial en mi vida... créeme, yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Remus observa a Sirius fijamente. Sus ojos le mostraban la sinceridad con la que hablaba. Realmente le correspondía. Ambos sentían ese lazo especial entre ellos. Y nada ni nadie lo rompería._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Se perdieron de una gran cena! - James entra a la habitación, seguido de Petter._

_Sirius suelta a Remus, el cual sigue levemente sonrojado, y le dirige una sonrisa._

_- Si, Evans le dijo que no por milésima vez consecutiva a James - se burla Petter._

_- Se hace la difícil - se jacta James._

_- Si, claro - Sirius se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose con James - te pesa mas que Evans defienda a Snape, ¿No?_

_- Ese idiota - James aprieta los puños._

_- No entiendo porque lo odian tanto, si el pobre muchacho no les hace nada - trata de defender Remus._

_- Sabes que su sola presencia me molesta - James tiene una mirada de odio que sus amigos siempre trataban de evitar._

_- Si, si, si, da igual, el grasoso siempre se mete en nuestros negocios, Remus, que aprenda que no debe jugar con gente grande - Sirius sonríe ampliamente._

_- Hagan lo que quieran con él, siempre y cuando no me metan en sus negocios - suspira Remus._

_James y Sirius comienzan a bromear y a hablar sobre el verano, mientras Remus sigue observando a Sirius. No lo iba a perder... jamás lo iba a dejar solo.... se lo había prometido._

_****_

**Boku-tachi wa**

**ikiru hodo ni**

**nakushite'ku**

**sukoshi zutsuv**

**itsuwari ya**

**uso wo matoi**

**tachisukumu**

**koe mo naku**

Remus observa el baúl en el que estaba guardando las cosas, y no puede evitar que un par de lagrimas furtivas salgan, dejando entrever su tristeza y su soledad.

- Me lo prometiste... - murmura Remus, tocando el baúl suavemente - prometiste que no me dejarías...

Remus limpia las lágrimas con total frustración, dejando que los recuerdos invadan de nuevo su mente.

**Boku-tachi wa**

**samayoi nagara**

**ikite yuku**

**doko made mo**

**furikaeru**

**michi wo tozashi**

**aruite'ku  **

**eien ni**

_****_

_- ¡Hola, Sirius! _

_Una chica de cabello oscuro salta a Sirius. Era de primero, y Sirius de séptimo. Aun así, Remus sabia que Sirius era muy popular con las chicas, aun mas que James, pero a Sirius no parecía importarle, jamás le había hecho caso a ninguna._

_- ¡Que hay! Te queda bien el cabello._

_- Gracias ^^.... te veré después._

_- Claro._

_La chica se aleja, y Remus interroga con la mirada a Sirius._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Jamás había visto que te llevaras tan bien con una chica... y de primero._

_- Puedo llegar a sorprenderte de vez en cuando._

_- Aja, ¿Quien es?_

_- Ya lo sabrás... _

_Remus siguió interrogando todo el día a Sirius, pero él no le decía quien era esa chica misteriosa. Eso hacia que la curiosidad de Remus aumentara._

_En las jardineras, todos estaban esperando a entrar a Herbologia, James trataba, en vano, de llamar la atención de Liliana Evans. Se le acababa el tiempo, y él aun no podía conquistarla. Petter descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y Remus insistía con Sirius para que le dijera quien era la chica. _

_- Ya te dije que lo sabrás pronto - le decía Sirius para que dejara el tema por la paz._

_- ¿Y por qué no me dices ahora?_

_Sirius observa hacia una de las jardineras, viendo a Severus Snape discutiendo con la chica de cabello oscuro. Sin pensarlo mas, se dirige a ellos, seguido de Remus._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Snape? - Sirius le dirige una mirada de furia al chico._

_- Es que sin querer derrame un fertilizante que le llevaba a Madame Garder - se justifica la chica de cabello oscuro - pero creo que decir **lo siento** no es suficiente para él._

_- Arruinaste mi túnica, estúpida, ¿Crees que decir eso lo arreglara?_

_- ¡Óyeme, idiota! ¡No le hables así! - Sirius comenzaba a molestarse, mientras Remus lo sujetaba para contenerlo._

_- ¿Y a ti que mas te da? - Snape lo miraba con enojo. Le era mas antipático James, pero Sirius también entraba en su categoría de 'enemigo'._

_- Ya no discutan - pedía la chica de cabello oscuro._

_Snape miraba a la chica, y a Sirius, y al final esboza una sonrisa sarcástica._

_- Ya veo... ambos vienen de la misma calaña.... dices que odias las artes oscuras, Black, y toda tu familia esta podrida por dentro... tu y ella no valen nada, al final vas a mostrar las uñas, y verás que eres como ellos... solo una basura que matara por placer.... y lo mismo va para ella, que seguirá el mal ejemplo, va a ser una..._

_Snape no puede continuar, ya que Sirius se le echa encima, dándole un puñetazo. Snape le responde, haciendo que el labio inferior del Sirius comience a sangrar._

_- ¡Basta! - grita la chica de cabello oscuro._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_Todos voltean, viendo a una mujer de cabello negro, agarrado en un cola alta. _

_- Profesora McGonagall - Remus se pone nervioso._

_- Black, Snape, ¿Qué están haciendo?_

_- Black me ataco - murmura Snape._

_- El me provoco - se defiende Sirius._

_- Bien, 10 puntos menos para cada casa... Ya tienen 17 años, empiecen a actuar como su edad lo requiere. Lupin, lleve a Black a la enfermería. Vamos, _

_Snape, yo lo atenderé, si lo dejo con Black de nuevo, de seguro terminan por hacer que Poppy se moleste y los duerma todo el día. Tonks, regrese a clases._

_Todos asienten, obedeciendo al acto._

_- Sirius... - murmura la chica de cabello oscuro._

_- Estaré bien, vete a clases._

_La chica asiente, luciendo un poco preocupada. Remus lleva a Sirius a la enfermería, y ayuda a Madame Pomfrey para ponerle una compresa en el labio y detener el sangrado._

_- Sirius, ¿Qué fue todo eso?_

_- Maldito Snape - seguía rumiando Sirius - pero esta me la paga._

_- ¿Acaso te importa tanto esta muchacha? - Remus no puede evitar que los celos lo invadan. _

_¿Quien iba a decirlo? Tan tranquilo... y en realidad era muy celoso._

_Sirius lo observa con calma, y suspira._

_- Nyn es mi prima._

_- ¿Nyn? - Remus luce confundido._

_- Nynphadora Tonks.... odia su nombre, por eso todos le dicen 'Tonks'... pero yo prefiero llamarla 'Nyn'... es mas personal... _

_- Por eso la defendiste - entiende ahora Remus._

_- Si... por eso, y porque no me gusta que le recuerden como es nuestra familia. A ella le toco la buena suerte de ser de la familia comprensible... Como reniego de ser un Black._

_Remus pone su mano en el hombro de Sirius para darle apoyo moral._

_- Pero me voy a vengar de Snape.... te lo juro._

_- Sirius..._

_Remus prefiere no decir nada. Cuando Sirius estaba furioso, no escuchaba razones._

_****_

Y desde ahí comenzó a hacer migas con Tonks. La chica era simpática, y tenía el carácter de Sirius... se llevaba muy bien con ella.

No sabia que Sirius seguiría en pie con lo de su venganza. Y una venganza que no tenia comparación. Después James le había contado como pasaron las cosas... pero el jamás se imagino que Sirius pudiera llegar a tanto.

**Tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**ikite yuku **

**eien ni**

_****_

_- No sé, Sirius... yo también odio a Snape... pero ya no estamos hablando de ponerlo en ridículo frente a todos._

_- Sabia que se metía con quien no debía._

_- Defiendes mucho a Tonks, ¿Eh?_

_- Nyn es como mi hermana... no voy a dejar que ese grasoso se meta con ella._

_- ¿Y que hay de Remus? ¿Esta de acuerdo?_

_- No sé... no le vamos a decir._

_- Sirius... no estamos bromeando, Snape puede salir verdaderamente lastimado con esto. Puede morir._

_- Que pena - Sirius aprieta los puños - no te preocupes, cuando vea a Remus como licántropo se asustara y saldrá corriendo. No pasara nada._

_- ¿Estas seguro?_

_- Si.... vamos James, creí que tu odiabas mas a Snape que yo.... además yo tengo una buena razón... sabe que no debe meterse con mi familia._

_James mira a Sirius tan decidido, que asiente._

_- Esta bien... supongo que tienes razón, nada pasara._

_****_

Pero si paso. Snape fue herido gravemente. Si James no lo hubiera sacado... quizás Remus lo hubiera matado. 

Cuando se entero, como se enfureció con Sirius.... su estúpida venganza lo mezclo a él. Fue egoísta, solo vio por él, y no pensó en lo que pasaría si Snape hubiera muerto. Quizás jamás se lo perdonaría.

_****_

_- Ya, Remus, háblame de nuevo._

_- Sirius, ¿No lo entiendes? Fue una tontería... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_

_- ¡No paso nada! - seguía reclamando Sirius - James llego a tiempo, ¿No?_

_- ¿Y si no hubiera llegado?_

_- Pero llego._

_- Sirius, no puedes actuar como si nada... casi haces que mate a un ser humano... no sé si alguna vez volveré a confiar en ti._

_Sirius baja la mirada, y entiende perfectamente lo que Remus le dice... es cierto, se dejo llevar por el momento, y no pensó en las consecuencias._

_- Remus.... lo sé... y lo siento, no pensé en lo que pasaría.... me deje llevar por el momento. Sé que no me perdonaras en un buen tiempo, pero de todo corazón te lo digo: Jamás haría algo para dañarte a ti, o a James... incluso al grasoso de Snape. No soportaría que tu fueras lastimado por mi culpa._

_Sirius observa su taza de té, para ya no mirar a Remus a los ojos. Eso termina por derretir a Remus. Siempre era así. Quería ponerse estricto con Sirius, pero él se daba cuenta de sus errores... y Remus sentía que ya era suficiente castigo como se sentía, como para aparte dejarle de hablar._

_- Bueno, ya... no paso nada, y Dumbledore hablo con él para que no me descubriera._

_- ¿Me perdonas entonces? - Sirius lo mira con esperanza reflejada en sus ojos._

_Remus asiente, sonriendo para darle confianza._

_- ¡Gracias, amigo! _

_- A ver, esta mesa esta muy platicadora - la profesora Sarder se acerca a ellos - ¿Como van esos cunchos de té?_

_- No veo nada - se encoge de hombros Sirius._

_- Por supuesto que no, querido, tu nunca ves nada - reclama la profesora Sarder - permíteme la taza de Lupin._

_Sirius le extiende la taza a la profesora la cual observa con detenimiento todo. Después toma la de Sirius._

_- Mmmm.... ¿Saben? Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos...._

_Toda la clase voltea al escuchar esto, y Sirius y Remus se sonrojan totalmente._

_- Solo que también deben saber que... uno se ira antes que el otro, y deben aprender a vivir con eso._

_- ¿Qué? - preguntan Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo._

_- Nunca se vayan sin decir **te quiero** - es todo lo que les murmura la profesora, alejándose._

_El resto de la clase ambos evitan mirarse a los ojos, mientras sienten que la clase los observa furtivamente._

_Cuando salen, las burlas de James y Petter son aun peores._

_- ¡Que bien! Están destinados a estar juntos... Dios, Petter, ¿Te imaginas?_

_- Yo siempre supe que este par se iba a casar - Petter sonríe ampliamente - que bonito es el amor._

_- Bonito será mi puño en tu cara si no te callas, Pettigrew - Sirius amenaza a Petter, el cual sonríe._

_- No te enojes, Sirius - James le guiña un ojo - Remus es todo tuyo._

_- Voy a masacrarte . Sirius persigue a James, el cual se sigue riendo abiertamente de toda la situación._

_Remus sigue pensando las palabras de la profesora. **Uno se ira antes que el otro, y deberán aprender a vivir con eso**... de seguro hablaba de él, como Licántropo corría mucho peligro... **Nunca se vayan sin decir te quiero**.... eso no lo entendió mucho, pero bueno, la profesora estaba medio loca de cualquier manera._

_****_

Siempre creyó que él iba a morir antes que Sirius. Que Sirius era el que aprendería a vivir sin él.

Ahora no estaba... y toda su fortaleza se desvanecía. Y toda su vida se desmoronaba. ¿Para que vivir, si él no estaba a su lado? La vida simplemente no tenía sentido sin él. ¿Aprender a vivir con esto? ¿Con este dolor? ¿Con este vacío?

Abrazo el baúl, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius regresara... que lo abrazara, y lo mantuviera seguro, como solo él sabia hacerlo. 

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía idea... ¿Como se empieza a aprender a vivir sin la persona que amas? Suspiro, dejando que las lagrimas corran en su totalidad. 

Jamás le dijo '_te quiero'_.... no pensó que llegaría este día. El día en el que Sirius se fue... y él no pudo decirle un _te quiero_. 

Viendo el baúl, le da un beso, como si fuera el mismo Sirius. Pone su mano en la tapa, acariciándola, deseando que Sirius regresara.

- **Te quiero... te quiero, Sirius.**

Se pone de pie, cerrando todo para que Tonks se lo lleve. Mas vale tarde que nunca, ojala y tuviera una señal de que Sirius lo escucho... de que Sirius sabia que lo quería.

Una brisa suave hace que Remus sienta una gran tranquilidad. Quizás esta era la señal... quizás Sirius si lo escucho, y ahora le decía que él también lo quería... que se correspondían ... y algún día se reunirían, y volverían a estar juntos. 

Y se dirían '_te quiero_'.... y se amarían por la eternidad.

****

**_Nunca se vayan sin decir TE QUIERO_**

**Fin**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 10 de Julio del 2003**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Canción: 'Deep Forest' (Fukai Mori)**

**Interprete: Do As Infinity**

**Inu Yasha Second Ending ^-^**

**^^.... bueno, les diré que esta canción me encanta, y aunque no tenga que ver con la trama, me inspiro para hacer este fic.**

**También la película 'Nunca te vayas sin decir Te Quiero' me gusto... solo el titulo, para agregarlo en el fic.**

**No sean muy duros, es mi primer Yaoi, y salió super cursi, lo sé... Pero ese es mi sello característico ^^'**


End file.
